


Everybody's Gone to War (I Don't Know What We're Fighting For)

by MachineQueen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Ferdinand's family - Freeform, Gen, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester (background), Not CF route, What even are nobles and are they good, mid timeskip, one-sided Ferdibert if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineQueen/pseuds/MachineQueen
Summary: Ferdinand has a blazing row with Edelgard about his role in her new Empire which sends him running across the continent. She sends Hubert to bring him back. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Ferdinand Week 2021





	Everybody's Gone to War (I Don't Know What We're Fighting For)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set a year after Edelgard declares war at Garreg Mach. If you’re reading for the Ferdibert ship, please be aware romance is not the focus of the fic. Hubert is primarily the antagonist. I have other Ferdibert fics if you want something more romantic. Check my profile or tweet me [@MachineQueen4](https://twitter.com/MachineQueen4) for recs if nothing there floats your boat :-)
> 
> Also: the characters are not kind to each other. During timeskip they have a lot of growing up to do and Edelgard starting a war does not exactly help with that. You only get to see her and Hubert through Ferdinand's pov so please bear that in mind.
> 
> With all that out of the way, I hope you enjoy...whatever this is?

1.

So this was it. The Adrestian Empire was at war, by order of the Emperor. And what was Ferdinand doing?

Polishing armour.

Which was fine. He liked polishing armour! He was good at polishing armour! He’d even consider it a hobby! But this was just getting silly. He’d been polishing for five days straight. Five days. Eight hours each one. Enough armour for six battalions and the entire palace guard. That was surely more than enough.

Before that he’d swept the palace stables from top to bottom, bustling his way around irate stablehands and inquisitive horses. And before that he’d taken stock of the armoury, counting all the swords and shields and lances.

Enough was enough. Ferdinand wanted a proper job. Something that required thought, leadership. Something that made use of all the years he’d spent as his father’s unhappy shadow. It wasn’t as if Edelgard had any other wannabe prime ministers waiting in the wings. He’d listened to all of Edelgard’s passionate speeches about birth and blood being of no importance. He still didn’t believe she’d haul a passerby off the street and make them her prime minister. She may be mad but she wasn’t stupid.

Ferdinand wanted his job. It was the only hope he had left. 

Edelgard kept a reception room for meetings. Their appointment had been at 2pm sharp. It was ten past. Steam curled from the teapot. It would be beyond rude to pour before the emperor arrived, so Ferdinand tried to distract himself by looking at the walls. Angry Hresvelgs bore down on him from all angles. Emperor Ionious IV had Edelgard’s eyebrows. Ionious VII had her cheekbones. It was rather eerie, finding jigsaw pieces of her in her ancestors. 

Finally, he heard the missing emperor’s footsteps. He rose from the chair to greet her. Edelgard gave him a tight smile. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to keep this short. I have another meeting.”

Ferdinand pouted. Then he realised what he was doing and quickly rearranged his face. “I understand. Allow me to pour the tea.”

He did it perfectly, without spilling a drop. Edelgard looked away, tugging at a tangle in her hair and the gesture was so familiar Ferdinand almost felt they were children again. She looked pale and tired. 

“Are you well, Edelgard?”

“I am perfectly adequate. Why did you want to see me?”

“I have polished all the armour I could find in the armoury! Every shield has a sheen and every sword sparkles!”

Edelgard sighed. “I see. Well done, then. It seems you are unstoppable.”

A surge of irritation. He did not need empty praise or a metaphorical pat on the head. “Perhaps you have another job for me?”

“Oh. Yes. Of course. Just give me a moment to think.”

Edelgard took a dainty sip of her tea and rubbed her forehead.

“If you are not sleeping, I can recommend chamomile tea before bed. It is even better if it is from Varley. That species of the plant has particularly soporific qualities. You must measure it carefully or you may sleep the week away.”

“So the great Ferdinand von Aegir is an authority on herbal remedies as well.”

Petty as it was, he didn’t like the way she said ‘Aegir’. She’d started saying it the same way as Hubert. As for the Varley chamomile, he found it the only remedy strong enough to treat his chronic insomnia. 

“Perhaps the kitchen will have some use for you.”

“The kitchen?”

“Yes. Why not? Are you too _noble_ to work in the kitchen?”

Ferdinand should tell her that’s fine. He should take whatever job she threw at him and do it, just to prove he could. One day, she’d get tired of whatever game she was playing. Then she’d let him in on her secrets, whatever she and Hubert were always whispering about. Bring him to cabinet meetings. Let him draft her new, mad policies.

...Or. He’d forever be an errand boy. An elegant example for the rest of the Empire’s nobility, just like his father. 

“Edelgard. I have spent the last few months cleaning and polishing and getting in the way of your household staff. Have I not paid my dues? Have you not made your point? I am utterly in your hands. So cease this pantomime and let me serve you in the way I am supposed to. As general. As duke. As prime minister.”

It was a good speech. He'd only practiced it twice. But Edelgard looked utterly unmoved. If anything, she seemed annoyed. 

“You’re being presumptuous. You must accept that in my new regime, only the title of general will ever be yours.”

“So you will accept my crested blood on the battlefield but disregard every other aspect of my training?”

“ _Your father_ did not teach you how to fight. As such, I feel it is the only area where you are sufficiently educated.”

“You say your rule will not judge a person by blood. Yet you are punishing me for mine!”

“I am _not_ punishing you. I am just not rewarding you. You would do well to learn the difference.”

“Dorothea is overseeing food supplies in the city. Caspar is supervising troops. Hubert is running your administration, when he’s not gleefully murdering his own family. If I am not being punished, why am I the only one running around the palace like a headless chicken?”

He couldn't quite keep the whine out of his voice. 

“Ferdinand, enough! I don’t have time to argue. Work in the kitchens. I will let you know if I have any further use for you. And do not be so disrespectful towards Hubert. I grow tired of the bad blood between you.”

Something about that remark got under Ferdinand’s skin. It was not his fault Hubert refused to be civil! It was not his fault his father was a self-serving cheat and Hubert thought Ferdinand was tarred with the same brush! And it seemed Edelgard had decided she agreed with him! Perhaps if Ferdinand had slept a little better or if he’d remembered to eat some lunch, he would have been able to shake his anger and frustration off. But not today. A year’s worth of resentment boiled over and his mouth ran before he could stop it.

“You are nothing but a hypocrite, Edelgard!” he spat. “You don’t care about anything but demonstrating your power. Just like my father. No, worse! At least he did not pretend to care about the people.”

Edelgard’s eyes turned steely cold. She did not burn with anger like Ferdinand. Fury only frosted her over. Instead of backing off, like a sensible person, Ferdinand pressed his point home.

“You only relegated me to chores after I noticed Lord Arundel has continually received favourable treatment. You just want control over the Empire for the gain of you and your family. Convince me I am wrong!”

Edelgard’s face twisted and at last she snapped. For a moment, Ferdinand was satisfied with himself. He’d got through to her! She’d reacted like what he said mattered! 

“For once in your life, will you be quiet! You do not know what you are talking of and furthermore you forget that you are addressing your emperor!”

“Of course I will not know if you do not tell me!”

The barbs they’d flung at each other lay haphazardly around the room. There was no going back, no way to talk around them. Edelgard broke eye contact first, teeth clenched.

“Leave. I do not want to see you again unless I call for you. Which I can assure you, will not be anytime soon.”

“Edelgard-”

“Leave, I said! Or are you going to disobey a direct order from your emperor?”

Ferdinand gave a jerk of his head and stormed out. He didn’t look back, not even when he heard china shatter from a knocked over teacup. Even the loss of a complete, perfect antique tea set couldn't quell his anger. 

He wanted to shout. He wanted to cry. He wanted to go back in time.

Before he could do any of that, he walked right into Hubert, who hissed at him like an angry cat. He must have been waiting for Edelgard.

“Watch your step, von Aegir!”

“If you do not want people to walk into you, do not lurk round corners,” Ferdinand snapped. He was not in the mood for this. At all.

"You were shouting at Her Majesty."

"Come strike me down, then. Boil my blood, melt my flesh."

"I would not waste magic on the likes of you. You are entirely ungrateful for the allowances Her Majesty makes you. I have no idea why she keeps you around."

"Indeed, that makes two of us."

Hubert's mouth dropped open and it was _immensely_ satisfying. Ferdinand almost punched him, like he’d longed to for the past twelve moons. But such an action would not be becoming of a noble so he let his fist hang uselessly at his side.

“Take tea with me.” Ferdinand hadn't gone mad - he wanted to see what Hubert would say. Whether he’d consider it for even a second.

Hubert stared as if he’d grown an extra limb. “I could not possibly waste time taking tea when the Empire is at war. And even if I could, you are the last person I’d take it with. Have you forgotten we hate each other or have you gone completely doolally?”

“As I thought,” said Ferdinand. “I will not bother you again.”

Hubert muttered something about that being doubtful. Ferdinand drew himself up to his full height (still shorter than Hubert) and turned on his heel, delivering a flounce that would make Manuela proud. 

Once he was done screaming into a bale of straw in the stables, it occurred to Ferdinand that the only thing he needed from Enbarr was his horse. And some money to help him on his way.

He broke into the treasurers' office after hours and left the following note on the desk:

_I have taken what I am owed for the work I have done in the palace and not a penny more._

_Ferdinand von Aegir_

As break-ins went, it was pretty clumsy. He was no Hubert, he could not pick a lock. It didn't take long for the palace guard to come running and exclaim over the smashed-in door. Ferdinand knew the palace well enough to slip through gaps they never checked. He’d told Edelgard about them. She’d clearly not listened.

In only a few minutes, he was in the stables, expertly saddling his horse in the dark. Part of him longed for someone to come and stop him. _Ferdinand, where are you going? We need you here!_

But no one came and he was done, so done with being treated like an obstacle instead of an asset.

Enbarr Palace rose high above the city, looming ominously in the dark. Ever since the first time Ferdinand saw it, he had dreamed of getting lost inside, travelling down corridors that never came to an end. He took one last look at its great shadow before riding away. 

***

_Dear colleagues,_

_I regret to inform you that General von Aegir has recently abandoned his post._

_If he should make contact with you, report to me immediately._

_[Notice officially signed by Emperor Edelgard Hresvelg]_

***

2.

Ferdinand examined the poster. It was not a flattering portrait. For a start, he didn't have horse teeth. And his eyebrows, while currently ungroomed, did not look like caterpillars. Did Edelgard approve this? It barely resembled him at all!

WANTED

TRAITOR TO THE EMPIRE

REWARD UPON SUCCESSFUL CAPTURE

The poster was a very unfortunate start to his morning. He was certain it hadn’t been plastered in the inn’s reception yesterday. Why couldn’t Edelgard just let him go quietly, instead of acting like he was some common criminal? 

A hand clamped down on his shoulder from behind. “Ferdinand von Aegir. That’s yer name, ain’t it?”

Ferdinand opened his mouth to deny it. Then remembered he'd signed the guest book, which the innkeeper pushed towards him with a meaty fist. The innkeeper raised his eyebrows and put his hands on his hips. He was enormous but Ferdinand could take him. Probably.

“Indeed it is. I take it the imperial army are on their way?”

The innkeeper snorted, rubbing his bearded chin. “How old are you?”

“Nineteen years.”

“Nineteen!” he scoffed. “You should be kissing girls at barn dances.”

“I hoped to find sanctuary at the Aegir estate and convene with the knights. So if you will excuse me-”

The innkeeper moved to block his exit, shaking his head. “Soldiers blundered in here early this morning, trekking mud all over my wife’s clean floors. He’s dangerous, they said. He’s going back to Aegir to rebel against the crown.”

Ferdinand almost laughed. “Nonsense! Any force I put together could not best Edelgard’s. She has all the might of Bergliez. There is no sense in sending worthy soldiers to a slaughter.”

The innkeeper nodded, as if he’d made his mind up about something. “Don’t go back to the manor. The emperor’s forces have been there since the arrest of the old duke. They’ll catch you as soon as you’re off your horse.”

“...Are you helping me?"

“Business has been bad since all you nobles stopped travelling in and out of Enbarr. It’s been nice to get paid for once. Besides, this picture don’t look nothing like you. How was I supposed to know you were here?”

“Thank you. I- I do not know how to repay you.”

Ferdinand turned to go. But then a clatter of hooves came from outside. He froze. The innkeeper dragged him back by the arm.

“Hide,” he said, pointing to the reception counter. 

Ferdinand barely had time to get his head down before the door burst open. 

“Sir,” said a clipped voice Ferdinand knew all too well. “Ah. I see you have found the misplaced guestbook.”

Ferdinand cursed very rarely but if he’d been able to make a sound he would have done so. Hubert. Hubert had been sent to hunt him down. Ferdinand could tell from his voice he was relishing the task too. Having seen what Hubert’s spells did to a man on the battlefield, he did not want to be on the receiving end. Edelgard might have mercy but if _Hubert_ thought he was a traitor, he was dead. Many, many times over.

“Hullo Lord Vestra. Yes, my wife had it.”

“And I suppose your wife was the one who gave a room to von Aegir?”

“Twas me, my lord. I didn’t realise who he was.”

“You do not read your own guestbook.”

“Well, I don’t commit every name to memory, my lord.”

"I take it he has already absconded?" 

"I believe so.”

“No doubt he chattered the ear off every miller and maid through your door. Bring all your staff to the dining room. I wish to interview them.”

“Of course, my lord. Do you require tea and refreshments?”

Pause while Hubert contemplated explaining he only subsisted on coffee, entrails and the tears of his victims. What else explained the fact he barely ate?

“I think the soldiers would appreciate the hospitality after our long journey. Now, let us return the guestbook to its rightful place.”

Ferdinand froze. There was no way Hubert wouldn’t see him. Footsteps approached the counter. What should he do? Try and run? No. He had the element of surprise. He should make use of it.

“Let me do that, my lord.”

“No, it is quite alright. Let me just -”

Their eyes met. Hubert’s face contorted into a snarl but Ferdinand already had him by the collar. One swift punch later, Ferdinand blinked and looked at his knuckles as if they’d moved by themselves.

“ _Saints_. You’ve got one hell of a right hook,” said the innkeeper. “You’re stronger than you look.”

They both looked at Hubert, collapsed on the floor, blood gently trickling from his nose. All that time practicing one hit KOs with Felix Fraldarius had finally paid off. Only the sound of soldiers outside brought them back to themselves.

“Out the back. I’ll hold them off so you can get your horse.”

“I cannot even begin to express my gratitude-”

“You’d better hit me.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“So I can say you fought your way out. Or do you want me branded a traitor as well?”

Ferdinand winced. But delivered a blow to the innkeeper’s face and another to his stomach. They’d bruise up well, but a healer would fix them in no time. He received a groan and shaky thumbs up in return. Ferdinand glanced back at Hubert. A twitch of the mage’s hand reassured him he could make a run for it with a clear head.

Ridiculous, this was ridiculous.

He would write to Edelgard and explain. He wasn’t going to fight her (yet). He just wanted to leave. 

Oh, as if she’d care! Desertion, betrayal, what did it matter? All he could see was the contemptuous way she'd looked at him during their last meeting. She would have to do more than set Hubert on his trail to scare him. If she thought he was going to consent to being escorted back to Enbarr by her favourite bloodhound, she would be sorely disappointed.

***

_To Her Majesty, Emperor Edelgard_

_It is with a heavy heart that I must say von Aegir eluded me._

_I spoke with a number of persons at an inn he patroned. They assured me his plan was to head to Aegir, as suspected. All were shocked to learn he was a traitor to the crown, as during his stay he shoed the horses and gave the innkeeper's wife a large tip for her apple crumble. They soon quieted when they saw the bruised innkeeper, who Ferdinand fought to escape. It seems unlike him to hit an innocent bystander. He must be in a deeply troubled state of mind._

_I have been waiting at the Aegir manor for two days and he has yet to appear. It seems perhaps his plans changed and he opted to take a less obvious route. If he is not coming to Aegir, then I suspect he plans to cross into the Alliance at Myrddin Bridge. I shall seek to cut him off._

_I begin to feel we have outstayed our welcome at Aegir in any case. The maids bring me tepid tea and the knights keep making comments about having enough stable supplies to go around._

_Yours,_

_H.V.V_

***

3.

If Ferdinand couldn’t go home, maybe he could seek refuge in Gloucester. It felt like Lorenz might be the only friend he had left in the whole world. At least, he _thought_ they’d been friends. Then again, he thought the same of Hubert and Edelgard once. What happened between them had shaken him so much it cast a shadow over everything he’d experienced at the Academy. Still, Lorenz didn’t seem the type to pretend to like someone. And he’d been the one to seek out Ferdinand for tea on a number of occasions. It would be extremely unnoble to just turn up in Gloucester unannounced but he didn’t exactly have time to stop and write. 

Ferdinand caught a glimpse of his reflection in a muddy puddle. Of course, the people in Gloucester would have to trust he really was Ferdinand von Aegir and not a raving madman before they took him to Lorenz. His hair had gone untrimmed and straggled at his shoulders, half curly and half flat from the rain. He also had the scraggly beginnings of a beard, which didn’t suit him in the slightest. 

With Hubert close behind, Ferdinand hadn’t dared stop. Bergliez was dangerous territory, the last thing he needed was to fight off the local military. Camping in the wilds was rather miserable but at least no one would find him. The day drew in. He wouldn’t make it much further tonight. The thought of setting up camp again made him feel queasy.

The town of Riversun lay to the west. A tempting diversion. Technically, he had family in Riversun, even if they wouldn't recognise each other. Years ago, he discovered a clutch of letters in his father’s wastepaper basket. Ferdinand assumed they’d been put there by mistake and set them back on the desk. The next day, there they were in the wastebasket again.

Curiosity got the better of him. When he opened the first letter, he caught a waft of perfume. 

_“That’s it Ferdinand, come to Auntie Helen.”_

He strained his memory for her face but could only manage a low, gentle voice. Aunt Helen. His mother’s younger sister who scandalised the family by leaving Enbarr halfway through the social season and marrying a common soldier from Bergliez. Ferdinand sneaked the letters into his room and wrote her back. He never received a reply, but perhaps he’d simply been unable to intercept it.

Maybe Aunt Helen would understand what he was going through. Like him, she hadn't chosen a conventional path. Besides, this might be the only opportunity he’d get to meet her.

The streets of Riversun were busy enough for Ferdinand to blend in. He remembered the address written on the letter and managed to ask a harassed looking tradesman for directions. 

Except this couldn’t be right. ‘Summerfield House’ blazed above him, written in lights. Not the quaint, rickety house he’d imagined. He dismounted for a closer look. Posters decked the outside walls, each stamped with a date and time. 

“Oi. You coming in or what?”

A young lady manned the door. She had brassy brown hair and bright eyes. He guessed her to be around sixteen years old.

_Dorothea_ , said his head. Except of course it wasn’t. 

“Apologies. I was looking for Mrs Helen Cooper?”

She narrowed her eyes and suddenly grasped the last handful of his coat that wasn’t wet or splashed with mud. “This is nice. You come from Bergliez?”

“Aegir. My name is Ferdinand and-”

“Aegir.” The girl pulled a face. “You should say you’re from Bergliez. Mama don’t like Aegir. ”

“But-”

"Mak! Come take this gentleman's horse!" 

She herded him through the foyer and into what looked like a dressing room. “I’ll come and get you in ten. Feel free to clean up a bit.”

Ferdinand blinked. The door slammed shut behind him. He turned, only to be faced with a huge mirror. In the harsh lighting, he looked worse than he thought. At least there was a basin where he could wash his face, along with a selection of grooming tools. He had just enough time to shave, shove a comb through his hair and discard his dirty jacket. The end result was that he could almost pass for a noble again. Almost.

“Not bad, mister. Come on then.” 

The girl brought him into a large hall. There was a raised stage, made of old food crates. Ferdinand looked out onto a fleet of empty chairs and shivered. 

“Got Ferdinand of Bergliez for you, Mama.”

A woman sat in the front seats. She wore a long dress and shawl that looked too elaborately embroidered to go with it. She had Ferdinand’s curly hair, but hers was in a coiled braid. They both stared at each other for a long moment.

“Go on, then. Sing,” prodded the girl. 

“Um, but I-”

“Sing for me,” said Helen. Her voice was very soft, just like he remembered. 

Ferdinand managed a shaky rendition of a song he knew as a child:

_Where have you been, say the bells of St Cethleann_

_Saving my soul, say the bells of St Cichol_

He coughed. His throat was dry as the Tailtean Plains.

“You know, you look very much like my sister.”

Ferdinand nodded. Something about her voice brought his old childhood shyness rushing back. Everything he thought of saying sounded stupid so he just stood there, like a simpleton, until his aunt took pity on him.

“Come. Let us take tea.” 

***

Aunt Helen took him to her suite above the performance hall. She called it a ‘theatre’ but it was nothing as grand as the ones Ferdinand had visited in Enbarr. She sat him at the dining table while she heated water for the tea. The girl, Sophia, watched with wide eyes as Helen held fire in her palm.

“The only thing my training at the Officers’ Academy was good for,” she laughed.

“Are you really Cousin Ferdinand?” asked Sophia. She kept staring. Like she thought he was St Cichol himself back from the dead. She'd gone quiet too, her brusque manner from earlier completely changed. 

“May we call you Ferdinand?” asked Helen. “You would not prefer ‘my lord’?”

Ferdinand shook his head. He didn’t want any barriers between them. They weren’t just regular folk, they were family. It’d be nice to feel close to them, if only for a short time.

"Ferdinand is fine."

"Your mother did not keep in touch. I'm surprised you knew we were here.”

"...I am sorry. I found your letters and remembered the address.”

“Don’t be sorry. My sister's husband is the one in prison. Is she well?”

“I believe so. I have not seen her but she has written.”

“Lucky you. I haven’t had a word in years. Not even when Sophia was born.”

His mother had sent him a long letter outlining what an outrage it was to be thrown from the Aegir manor and back to her provincial family home. Didn’t Ferdinand understand how difficult it was to inhabit a house with only six bedrooms and six acres of land? His mother was a champion at self pity. 

Helen poured the tea with an expert hand. She laughed when she saw him staring.

“I haven’t forgotten everything from my days as the most sought after woman in Enbarr. I may not have had the crest, but I had the breeding.”

She had the presence too. Ferdinand found himself awed by her, her husky voice, the way she laughed with her whole body. He’d never seen anyone do that before. His mother’s laugh was carefully cultivated, the bell of it never ringing true. And the tea! Brewed to perfection! 

“Are you in trouble, Ferdinand? Is that why you're here?"

"It is the emperor. She will not listen to reason. I have only tried to advise her the way I should."

“Did you disagree with her about your father?”

"I have no doubt my father wronged Edelgard. But that is no reason to cast aspersions on my own character."

"Yes. She took away your status as a noble. That must be hard for you.”

"Without the nobility, the Empire will fall apart. We need people with the ability to lead and show compassion for their people. I do not believe simply sweeping us away is the answer."

Helen sighed. Her eyes looked far away. “I know what it’s like, to have the weight of an entire family legacy on your shoulders. To always fear failure. To always wonder if you are enough. Do you think perhaps the emperor felt the same way? Perhaps she didn’t want more children to grow up like that."

"I would not be the person I am if I were not pushed to excel at every turn.”

“Were you pushed? Or were you threatened? My worst fear growing up was to be forced from my house. Then when my sister married, I realised the whole system was nothing but a trap. I wanted love more than power or money. So when I met my husband, the choice was not as difficult as you may think.”

“If you want to live an ordinary life, I can see why one would choose to give up their noble status. But I do not want an ordinary life. I want to make a positive difference in the world. It seems I will not be able to achieve this serving Edelgard.”

“If you will not serve the emperor, what will you do?”

“I am going to a friend in Gloucester. Perhaps the Leicester Alliance will make better use of my skills.” Deep breath. “I know it is quite a cheek to ask as we are not properly acquainted, but might you have a place I could sleep for a night?”

"Just one night should be fine. Sophia, will you sleep in my bed tonight? Cousin Ferdinand could sleep in your room, if you’d be kind enough to let him?”

Sophia sipped her tea, frowned, added an extra lump of sugar. “I guess that would be ok. But you have to let me brush your horse. Mak says I always mess it up.”

Ferdinand solemnly held out a hand for her to shake. “I am happy to teach you how to brush a horse. But what of your father? Will it be alright with him?”

Helen smiled. It didn’t reach her eyes. “My husband’s been conscripted for the war. We’re making do without him for now.”

It was a nice evening. Teaching Sophia how to groom a horse. Sitting down to a meal together. Helen was eager for noble gossip and Ferdinand eager to hear about her days at Garreg Mach. They were nice people. They seemed happy. Helen wouldn't take his money either, despite living on only a pittance. 

“I will only spend it on finery that will have the townspeople tutting! They think me terribly frivolous. Doesn’t stop them sending their kids to audition at the theatre, mind you.”

Ferdinand could understand why Helen had chosen such a life. It had a warmth to it Ferdinand had never felt growing up. Part of him yearned to stay. Forget the war, forget Edelgard, forget all his dreams. He could teach Sophia how to ride. He could help Helen cook. He could star in her theatre productions. 

As _nice_ , as _easy_ as it would be, he knew he'd never truly be happy. He wanted to go to war with Edelgard and stop her from ruining Adrestia. Lands would fall to ruin. People would die. But he wanted to go to war. 

What did that make him? Maybe he really was no better than his father.

_***_

“Wake up! There’s a scary man looking for you.” Ferdinand startled awake at the frightened whisper. Sophia, still in her nightdress, stared down at him with wide eyes. “I think he wants to chop your head off.”

Ferdinand blinked away sleep dust. Panic seized hold. He hadn’t expected Hubert to catch up so quickly. Like Ferdinand, he must have blazed through Bergliez territory.

“Are you gonna fight him?” asked Sophia. “He has a big bruise on his cheek, so I guess he likes to fight.”

Ferdinand winced. He had no doubt it was his own handiwork. Hubert frowned upon using healing magic for minor injuries. If they made him look more terrifying than ever, it was simply a bonus.

“I’d like to avoid him, if possible.”

“How? He’s right by the front door talking with Mama and there’s loads of soldiers outside.”

“Could I climb out of a window?”

Sophia went to look, but the soldiers would definitely notice him. Ferdinand could just make out the impatient tone of Hubert’s voice. Aunt Helen, goddess bless her, seemed to be stalling him for as long as she could. 

“I will have to face the music and talk to him. I should not be such a coward. I am so sorry for involving you in this, Sophia. I never imagined he would find me here.”

"Wait. I have an idea.” Sophia opened up a cupboard door and started pulling clothes out. “Mama stores some of our old costumes in here.”

“Costumes? You mean, disguise myself?”

“Mmhmm. You can put this over your clothes. And pretend to be my big sister.”

She held up a large frock with an exquisite bodice. It looked far too nice to be any ordinary outfit. 

“Um. I am not certain Hubert will be convinced.”

“Yeah. Your hair’s too orange.” She threw a wig at him. A stark, glossy black that would look all wrong with his colouring. “I can do stage magic, too,” said Sophia. “I can make your eyes look a different colour and change your face a bit.”

It was the best plan they had so Ferdinand found himself swept along in it. Sophia told him the dress was for riding (How? How were women supposed to ride with so many skirts?), so at least they wouldn’t have to find a way to smuggle out his boots. Sophia’s ‘stage magic’ exaggerated his features like the mild version of a fairground mirror. She changed his eyes to azure blue too, to look more like Aunt Helen’s. 

He shouldn’t be recognisable, but he wouldn’t put anything past Hubert.

“If he catches me like this, I will behead _myself_ ,” Ferdinand muttered, adjusting the skirts.

“Let’s go, before the magic wears off,” said Sophia. She looked like she was trying not to laugh.

Ferdinand, who’d fought for his life on more than one occasion, had never felt so afraid.

Hubert was in the foyer, barking at a harassed looking soldier. “I want the whole building searched. Leave no stone unturned.”

Aunt Helen caught Ferdinand’s eye and nodded, before springing to action. “Oh, Lord Vestra. How thankful we are that you’re here to protect us,” she gushed. Her skills as an actor were truly unparalleled. She attempted to grasp Hubert's arm but he shook her off like a fly. If Ferdinand had been on the receiving end of such a flirtatious manner, he’d have been thoroughly flustered. 

Hubert, being Hubert, barely gave her a second glance. “Your cooperation is appreciated.”

“You’re so brave, chasing after such a dangerous criminal like this. I can’t bear the thought that he might have broken in here, while we slept in our beds-”

Sophia pushed Ferdinand forwards, far too close to Hubert for comfort. Ferdinand’s legs felt like jelly.

“Oh, t'is my daughters! Are you off for your riding lessons, dears?”

“Yes, Mama,” said Sophia.

Aunt Helen kissed them both on the cheek and wished them luck. Ferdinand patted her back, the only way he could think of to communicate his thanks without speech. He waited for Hubert to look at him. The bruise on his cheek looked nastier than Ferdinand had intended. But Hubert was more interested in a soldier, who'd come rushing from the dressing room. 

Oh no. The soldier held Ferdinand's muddy coat. 

“Move out!” barked Hubert. “He must be here somewhere!”

Sophia gave him another shove and Ferdinand remembered how to walk. Only a few short steps and they were out the door, Hubert’s snarl behind them. And then. Somehow, Ferdinand’s trembling legs got caught in his skirts and he went tumbling down the front steps. Sophia let out a startled yell.

Laughter from the soldiers guarding the front. Ferdinand held a hand up to his head to check the wig. Luckily, it was still in place.

“Whoopsy-daisy, miss? You alright?”

One of the soldiers had him by the arm. “Yes,” squeaked Ferdinand in his best falsetto. His face burned. He waited for them to realise who he was.

Sophia reclaimed his arm. 

“My sister’s very shy,” she said. “And she's got a sore throat today. Let’s go, sis.”

They rushed to the stables, giddy with their success. Ferdinand kissed the back of Sophia’s hand as if they’d met at Enbarr’s finest ball. He promised to write her lots and lots of letters about horses. 

As he rode away from Riversun, a plan solidified in his mind. He’d take the long way round to Myrrdin Bridge. His horse was better suited to country terrain than the city bred horses Hubert’s group travelled with. They’d be slow where he was fast. He wanted out of the Empire as soon as possible. He’d never find anywhere safe here as long as Hubert was on his tail.

***

_To Her Majesty, Emperor Edelgard_

_I cannot apologise enough._

_Though I tracked Ferdinand to Riversun, it seems he escaped with the help of some old crone who runs a cheap imitation of a theatre. The woman has no respect for personal space and became most offended when I would not stay to watch her rendition of ‘The Tea Party’._

_I retrieved von Aegir’s coat which contained a pouch of coins. At least he has no more of the Empire’s funds to squander. Though I searched the town thoroughly I did not uncover further leads. It seems he has given us the slip once again._

_I have high hopes my next letter will confirm his capture. It seems a man such as him requires careful handling and I have the perfect plan._

_H.V.V_

*** 4.

Ferdinand had fashioned a makeshift cloak out of Sophia’s dress to try and replace his coat but it was sorely lacking. He shivered day and night. If he carried on like this, he was going to get ill. Once he was over the bridge, perhaps he’d be able to find shelter. He didn’t think Hubert would chase him past the Adrestian border. Money was another problem - any funds were in his missing coat's pocket. He still had camping equipment and a fast dwindling ration supply, which stayed safe in their saddlebags. Soon, however, he would run out of food.

He remembered working in the monastery to earn ingredients for baking. Perhaps he might do the same again? Though for that, he'd persistently hounded folks day and night until they'd given in. 

If only his greatest problem now was Dorothea's inexplicable hatred. He thought she'd been warming up to him, just a little but… maybe he was wrong? After all, he'd thought Edelgard and Hubert were his friends then. It was only thinking back he remembered Edelgard's distant politeness, Hubert's outright hostility. At the time, he'd let it bounce off him. Told himself they were jealous or afraid of being outshone (which, come to think of it, sounded a lot more like his own fears). He'd been so arrogant it hurt to think about. And all the time, they'd been planning the downfall of the system that had sustained the Empire for so many years. 

It was no good thinking about a past he could not change. He had to move forwards. 

The scenery had opened up, so he was no longer riding through forest but farmland. He would have felt horrendously visible if it weren't for the tall hedges. 

Ferdinand drew to a halt. A horse alone in the road didn’t seem right. He dismounted to investigate. 

“Who do you belong to, pretty girl?”

She was a bay brown with a well brushed coat and an intricately braided mane. She did not look like a regular workhorse, making her presence here even stranger. 

In her mane, he found a tag with an address written on it. The handwriting was a childish scrawl. Maybe she belonged to the farmhouse he could see over the crest of the hill? The tag likely meant she had a habit of wandering away. He imagined a child crying, worried about their beloved pet. 

“Shall I take you home?”

The mare was not afraid of him and allowed herself to be led with a handful of raisins. They made a strange procession - him leading her with his mount following close behind. At least the needs of horses were simple - they needed to be fed, groomed and sheltered. Their favour could be bought with a handful of treats and some careful petting. If only people worked in the same way...

Ferdinand kept turning the past year over and over in his head. He couldn’t pinpoint where he’d gone wrong. There’d been plenty of meetings at first. Edelgard called them cabinet meetings but they didn’t have much of a cabinet left. Hubert stood in for his father. Then there was Lord Arundel, Lord Bergliez and occasionally Lord Hevring. The nobles who hadn’t resisted Edelgard’s coup. Those who had, including Lord Varley and his own father, were placed under indefinite arrest. 

Edelgard had brought up the subject with him all of once. She’d asked him if he wanted to see his father. He, assuming it to be some kind of test, said no. Her eyebrows crinkled, like she wanted to press the matter. But something made her back off. 

Ferdinand hadn’t seen his father since his arrest. He’d written Ferdinand a letter filled with excuses and half truths. Ferdinand had not written back. When he picked up a pen to reply, everything he wanted to say bled out in an ugly mess he eventually consigned to the litter bin. 

It wasn’t a case of picking his father or Edelgard. He didn’t want to side with either of them because they were both wrong. Not that it mattered. Neither would listen to him.

The ‘cabinet’ meetings dwindled until eventually Edelgard either stopped holding them or stopped inviting him. He suspected the latter. Maybe he’d been too pushy. Maybe he shouldn’t have used every meeting to bring up how nobles and nobles alone could solve whatever problems the country was facing. Maybe he shouldn’t have tried to ascertain what exactly Lord Arundel was spending all their gold on.

All he knew was that his governmental duties decreased and his menial chores increased, until he was doing nothing but busywork. And during it all, not a word from Edelgard. She’d given up on him.

Thinking on it _hurt_. Ferdinand decided to concentrate on the horses instead. 

The farmhouse was nicer than he expected up close, made of neat red bricks. Steam curled from the chimney in a neat plume, like a children’s drawing. Ferdinand had spent the best part of the day yearning for a warm fireplace. Maybe his good deed would not go unpaid?

The mare pulled to one side. She clearly knew where she was going. Ferdinand let her lead him along a stone path to the back of the house. Ah. Stables. Plain but perfectly neat.

“Hello? Anyone missing a horse?”

A brown capped head came rushing out. A boy, but on the cusp of adulthood. He reached up to throw his arms around the mare’s neck. Ferdinand tensed but she was clearly used to this treatment and only gave him a friendly headbutt. Then opted to lick his cheek.

“Arrow! Stop it!” he laughed.

Ferdinand could have been looking at himself only a few years ago. His parents never understood the affection he felt for animals. To them, a horse was a tool and nothing more. The affection he gave the animals embarrassed them. 

“Thank you so much, mister!”

It didn’t feel bad, being a ‘mister’ instead of a ‘sir’ or ‘lord’. “Does this happen often?”

“Yeah. I was really scared this time. I thought warlocks got her.”

“When you say warlocks-”

“Like in my book! The great warrior Henrik saves the world against evil warlocks!”

Ferdinand didn’t recognise the story. The boy misunderstood his confusion. “I really have a book, I swear!”

“It sounds like I would enjoy it very much.”

The boy’s eyes lit up. “You can read? Really?”

It took him a moment to remember reading was a rare skill among the commoners. “Yes, I really can read.”

“Stef! Who are you chatting away too?”

A woman with a well-worn face hurried towards them. She frowned at Ferdinand, obviously not too pleased to find her son chatting with some vagrant. It had been a couple of days since he’d stayed at the theatre and he was in dire need of a bath. 

“Mom, it’s fine! This man found Arrow and brought her back.”

“That horse! More trouble than it’s worth if you ask me…” She smiled, small and cracked. “I suppose you had better come in.”

***

Ferdinand introduced himself, without his surname. The woman, Flora, shook her head. “We haven’t met at the market, have we? I’ve seen your face before, I’m sure of it.”

Ferdinand assured her they hadn’t. But still, she watched with a puzzled frown as he sipped at the pot of warm broth she’d provided as thanks. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so warm...their fireplace was better than he’d imagined.

Stefan had decided he liked Ferdinand and wanted him to know his entire life story. He was twelve and he had two big brothers who’d gone off to war. When he grew up, he wanted to follow in their footsteps. Arrow had belonged to them - she’d been the horse they learnt to ride on.

“Silly old mare,” said Flora. It wasn’t clear if she meant it.

“Well, I shouldn’t keep you,” Ferdinand said, keen to move along before he gave Hubert time to catch up.

“Maybe I can help with your horse?” asked Stefan. “She’s so beautiful! I’ve never seen a real Aegir mare before.”

“A what mare?” Flora narrowed her eyes. “Aegir. You said Aegir.” The change that came over her face made Ferdinand’s chest go tight. “You. You’re that noble that betrayed the emperor.” 

“I did not betray her, I merely-”

“I cannot believe I let you into my home like this! Was it the boy? Were you after him for your little rebellion?”

“No! I swear I meant no harm! I just do not agree with the emperor’s stance on the nobility so I am on my way somewhere new.”

“Oh, your stance on nobility! What did you nobles even do but buy things with other people’s money and go to war with other people’s children! Emperor Edelgard is right, we’ll be better off without you!”

Ferdinand wanted to protest. But. Well. She wasn’t entirely wrong. All he could do was stare at her, mouth opening and closing like a suffocating fish out of water as he rushed to come up with a defense.

“ _Edelgard_ is the one that started the war with the church.”

“And quite right, too! Emperor Edelgard wants us to be free, not beholden to some imaginary goddess or a bunch of mutated freaks who want all the wealth for themselves. Get out of my house!”

The sick feeling in Ferdinand’s chest increased as he retrieved his horse. Was that the way most people felt about things? Was Edelgard already a hero?

“Wait! It’s my fault,” said Stefan, running to block his path. “Because I said about the horse.”

“It is not your fault. It is mine.Your mother is right to be angry. She is right about a lot of things.”

“No, she isn’t! ” Stefan balled his hands into fists, mouth set into the same angry frown as his mother's. “Come with me. I know somewhere they won’t find you.”

A red plume of smoke funnelled into the sky as they rode away. A signal for Hubert. According to Stefan, ‘the scary warlock man’ had been distributing spell packets among the local farmers. These sigilled leather pouches activated with a vocal command. It was an advanced and expensive technique but the major benefit was that the caster did not have to use their own abilities. In effect, the spell cast itself.

“For those who are _magically challenged_ ,” Hubert had sneered when they’d studied it in class.

“You should go back!” Ferdinand told Stefan. “I will make my own way. You do not want to run into Hubert.”

“What? I don’t wanna be punished _and_ not even help you! I’m not scared of a silly old warlock!”

_I am,_ thought Ferdinand.

Stefan led him to a thick copse of trees. The ground was carpeted with loose bark, so the horses wouldn’t leave a trail. Arrow slowed to a trot before heading inside. Ferdinand had a sneaking suspicion hiding in the trees wasn’t going to cut it but he’d play along. He needed to get Stefan to hurry back before Hubert found them. He didn’t think Hubert would hurt a child. He just didn’t want Stefan to see him taken away. Childish, but there it was. 

Soon, Ferdinand could hear water running. A ride along the river would have been pleasant if Ferdinand weren’t so afraid. Eventually they reached a waterfall and he slowed, confused. But Stefan carried on as though the water weren’t there.

Ferdinand’s horse required more persuasion than Arrow to walk through the gushing water. What looked to be a sheer cliff face opened into a shallow cavern. Canvas stretched over the floor and some slapdash wooden shelves were propped up in one corner.

“My brothers’ secret base,” Stefan explained. “You can hide in here.”

“Thank you. I really do appreciate it. But why are you helping me?”

Stefan suddenly looked bashful. “Lord Erik, the noble in charge here, was teaching me to read. You remind me of him.”

“...I am sorry. I am sure he will return, as soon as he is able.”

“My brothers too. They’re really strong.”

“Yes, of course.”

“Ferdinand. Are you running away because you’re scared you’ll die?”

“No! I think it’s important to have some system of government in place and what Edelgard has done is an injustice to nobles such as your Lord Erik...”

“You’re a noble. So why don’t you just get an army and make the emperor change her mind?”

_What did you nobles even do but buy things with other people’s money and go to war with other people’s children!_

“The emperor is not afraid of armies.”

“So? I could be in your army. I could look after the horses!”

Ferdinand looked at him, his honest, open freckled face shining with so many dreams. “Though I am honoured you would make such an offer, I must humbly decline.”

“Huh?”

“You have growing to do yet. I am sure your mother needs you more than I do.” Saints. He felt like he’d kicked a foal from the face Stefan made. “One day you’ll be a general I’m sure, and the imperial army shall be lucky to have you.”

“What if I don’t want to join the imperial army? Whose army are you going to be in?”

“The Leicester Alliance. Probably."

The possibility of joining their side was starting to seem more and more real. He didn’t want to disappear and he didn’t want to leave Edelgard to do whatever she wanted. So he’d have to pick a different side and it made sense to pick theirs. He didn’t know Claude as well as Lorenz, but the Alliance seemed a neat compromise between the staidly traditional Faerghus and the revolutionary direction Edelgard was trying to take Adrestia. Maybe he could fit in there.

Stefan dallied for as long as he could, showing Ferdinand the books he’d stashed away. Ferdinand began to worry he’d get accused of kidnapping as well as desertion. But when Stefan saw Ferdinand’s rations, complete with browning apple, he decided he’d much rather eat his mother’s cooking. Clever boy. 

After Stefan left, the cavern seemed woefully damp and lonely. Ferdinand’s mare trembled from the cold, so he put a blanket over her back. This was hardly the best place for a horse, but he didn’t have anywhere better. He planned to stay hidden until the hour before dawn, when even Hubert’s most faithful men would be dozing. In open ground, Hubert would have the advantage of being able to blast Ferdinand with magic. But even Hubert couldn’t see in the dark. 

...There was no use worrying about it. Hopefully Hubert would presume he’d already moved on. If that were the case Ferdinand would be behind him instead of in front. He’d have to take even greater caution. If the unthinkable happened and Hubert caught him, Ferdinand would have to hope he was in a merciful mood. Could Ferdinand reason with him? Doubtful, as he was under direct orders from Edelgard. Could he persuade Hubert letting him go was in Edelgard’s best interests? Maybe. Ferdinand had seen evidence Hubert would act independently so long as he believed it would benefit Edelgard. But how would Ferdinand leaving benefit Edelgard?

_You will not have to put up with me_ , he thought. _You will not have to find new ways to keep me busy. You will not have to pretend you like me._

None of his answers seemed helpful. He put his face to his horse’s mane and hoped she would not mind him leaning there, getting her even soggier than she was before.

_To Her Majesty, Emperor Edelgard_

_So far, while trying to catch Ferdinand, I have been: punched, lied to, laughed at, molested, and most recently kicked in the shins by a twelve year old. It turns out not all children will do anything for a lollipop, especially not if they think you are an ‘evil warlock’._

_I lay all this out to you to show my failure is not through any lacking on my part but rather Ferdinand incessantly charming gullible commoners. This charm is a more recent development, perhaps nurtured by his time in the palace household where he had nothing to do all day but flirt with the servants. I still remember how many of our classmates at Garreg Mach would not give him the time of day. It is a shame that is not still the case._

_I have to admire his tenacity in continuing to evade me. However, by all accounts, he is tired and weary. I imagine subsisting on rations and camping in the open will be taking its toll on him. I am certain we will catch him before he makes it to the Alliance._

_Yours,_

_H.V.V_

***

5.

Bandits made their homes near this final avenue towards Myrddin Bridge, holding up carriages with goods bound for the Alliance. Ferdinand had to stay on guard. Many of the men who used to protect the trade routes had been conscripted and awaited orders in Enbarr. Ferdinand had argued passionately against such a measure, but Edelgard had been full of lofty confidence.

“Once we have control of the Leicester Alliance, we can rethink trade routes.”

“Trade grants us cavalry, weapons, crops and good relations with the Alliance! I do not see what there is to rethink.”

“Just because something’s always been one way does not mean another is better,” Edelgard snapped. “Try and have some imagination.”

Remembering the argument put Ferdinand in a filthy mood. He couldn’t leave the Empire soon enough. But how was he going to clear the bridge if the soldiers stationed there had been ordered to arrest him? Maybe they wouldn’t recognise him? He wasn’t going to put Sophia’s dress back on, not for all the money in Enbarr, but his ruined clothes and stringy hair would surely mark him as someone not worth bothering with. He’d have to hope none of them knew much about horses. There was nothing he could do to disguise his fine, thoroughbred mare. 

Either way, he’d cross the bridge at night. With any luck, no one would even see him coming. 

The road was flanked by thin scrubby trees. If he led his horse through them, his path would be easy to see. It was still better than being out on the road. Perhaps the trees would get thicker and provide a sheltered place to rest. Hubert’s contingent would have to go into a town or village to resupply. It might just buy Ferdinand the time he needed for a much needed break.

He wove through the trees, searching for somewhere suitable. A scream sounded ahead. He paused, unsure if he’d actually heard the sound. There it was again. Some kind of fight? He thought of the bandits. Maybe someone needed help. Maybe he could do something other than run away.

He pushed ahead through the trees, branches crunching. The sound grew closer. Something snapped at his feet. He tumbled over, managing to catch himself on his hands. A searing pain jolted up his leg. The leather of his riding boot hadn’t been enough to save his foot from the teeth of a metal trap, unseen in the thick carpet of mashed leaves. Was it for rabbits? No, it looked too big. Bears? Or maybe even Demonic Beasts...

“Hello there.”

A woman stepped out of the woods, sword drawn. Her arms were tattooed with symbols. Ferdinand fumbled for his own weapon and tried to get on his feet. His leg gave way. It was clear he couldn’t put up much of a fight. The woman kicked his sword away with ease, forcing him back down.

“Unhand me this instant!” 

“‘Unhand me’,” mocked his captor, grabbing him by the chin. “You some kind of toff or what?”

Ferdinand struggled but she pinned his arms. With the kind of efficiency that would make even Hubert jealous, his wrists were tied and he was slung over the woman’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Ferdinand kicked out with his legs but met only empty air.

“If you do not put me down, you will regret the very day you were born, you filthy vagrant!”

“I already regret the day I was born,” she told him. “Can’t you come up with something a little more original?”

The air soon turned smoky. Ferdinand could make out a few primitive looking huts and tents. The people all wore the same tattoos on their arm. Something with big teeth and claws. 

“Boss! We got a live one here!”

Ferdinand was flung down onto the leafy ground, jarring his injured foot. A blood stain spread through his poor, shredded boot.

“Oh-oh! We got ourselves a _noble_!” said the bandit leader. “You’re not the one the mad emperor’s been searching for, are you? The reward money looked pretty damn good...” 

Ferdinand’s head spun. If he admitted he was, they’d take him to Hubert. Was that better or worse than whatever they’d have in store for him otherwise? At least he knew what to expect from Hubert. A sneer. A pointed insult. A swift beheading. Maybe.

A smack to his jaw. “I asked you a fucking question!”

Ferdinand attempted a headbutt. As if to make everything worse, the Crest of Cichol chose to activate and blasted the bandit back several metres. Ferdinand heard the sound of bow strings being drawn. The bandit leader recovered quickly, rubbing his hand through bristly hair.

“A crest! Holy shit! We can make a killing off this.”

“If you come near me again, I will make you regret it!”

Ferdinand’s heart pounded. He couldn’t call on his crest at will but _they_ didn’t know that. Did they? He knew crest abilities were widely exaggerated among the people. Maybe he could scare them into backing off.

“Lou, knock him out,” said the leader.

Ferdinand twisted, but she was already closing in on him. _Cichol_ , he begged, _please_!

The hit never connected. A blink later, the woman collapsed facedown on the ground. The scent of magic fizzled in the air, acrid and metal. What-

The bandit leader was staring at something behind Ferdinand, terror drawing his breath into shallow gasps. Ferdinand spun. A very familiar black figure stepped out from the shadow of the trees.

"Well, well. Look who it is. I suppose I should not be surprised, considering all the noise." Hubert grinned. A ball of dark magic hovered in his left hand.

“Vestra! It’s von Vestra!”

“Shit!” said the bandit leader. “Run for it!”

The bandits scattered like rats, melting away into the undergrowth. Hubert threw the spell. His aim was pinpoint accurate. The leader went down with a scream. Hubert’s teeth flashed a sick grin. Oh, he was enjoying himself. Everywhere Ferdinand looked, a masked mage or a soldier in red stood to block his exit. Hubert continued to smile like a predator. He’d only ever seen Hubert look at his enemies like that. Seconds later, they’d be dead on the ground, just like the unfortunate bandit leader.

"Von Aegir. Nice to see your face at last. You are charged with desertion, sedition and theft."

"Are you going to kill me?" 

For a moment, Hubert looked surprised. "If Her Majesty wishes it. However, my current orders are to bring you back alive to stand trial in Enbarr." 

"Trial? The Lord Chief Justice was unseated with the other nobles. Dare I ask who will preside over my trial?"

“Her Majesty, of course.” 

“Then the emperor is to be judge, jury and executioner. As a justice system, does it not seem a little primitive?”

"I am not in the mood for a lecture. There will be plenty of time for that in Enbarr. You are coming with me."

Ferdinand laughed and laughed. Yes, plenty of time to languish in a cell next to his father’s! Hubert squinted, apparently unsure of what to make of him. Perhaps he'd (correctly) surmised that Ferdinand was losing his mind. Because there was one last thing he could try, one final attempt he could make to win this infernal game.

"...Only if you take tea with me first."

“I refuse your request.”

“Why is that? Can you not grant a captured man one final freedom?”

“Not when that man has sent me on a wild goose chase to the furthest reaches of Adrestia. You have made a fool out of me and I do not take such insult lightly.”

“Edelgard has made it plain I do not fit in her new regime. Does it not make sense for me to leave?”

“You are dangerous and it is vital I capture you as per Her Majesty’s orders. And anyway, I do not believe you would really walk away from your ever-so-noble duty to guide Adrestia’s emperor.”

Ferdinand felt a pang at that. Hubert was right...about who he’d been a year ago. Now he was not sure staying would be noble at all, not when he no longer believed in Edelgard as a leader.

“I cannot guide an emperor who does not trust me. You do not treat me as an ally. You treat me like a pet. You granted me nothing and expected unquestioning loyalty.”

Hubert rolled his eyes. He approached Ferdinand and he braced himself to be hit. Instead, Hubert freed Ferdinand’s hands. 

"It seems I must be the grown-up and make a concession. You may have your tea, if it will shut you up for five minutes. But then we ride for Enbarr.". 

Hubert stalked him to his saddlebags and back again, hand firmly clamped on Ferdinand’s shaking shoulder. At least they'd retrieved his horse. Ferdinand stroked her coat, letting her presence comfort him. The sorry tea service was soon set up using travel cups. Ferdinand lit a small camp stove to heat water from his supplies. The equipment had been a leaving gift from his father, sent to him shortly before he joined the Officers’ Academy. Practical yes, but also another way to demonstrate the Aegir family wealth. 

"The tea will need a few minutes to brew."

Ferdinand waited for Hubert to argue but he merely grunted. Sitting by a campfire with him brought back memories from the Academy. Ferdinand had been such a child then; toasting marshmallows on the fire with Petra and Caspar, laughing as Dorothea tried to pretend she didn’t want one, talking Edelgard into a marshmallow toasting contest... She’d indulged him. And won, because of course Ferdinand turned his marshmallows black when it actually mattered. Hubert had eaten the sorry things anyway, claiming he liked them better when they were burnt.

_Why aren’t we friends_? _What went wrong?_

"It is chamomile tea. I am afraid I only have bags, not loose leaves."

Ferdinand waited for Hubert to say, _‘Nice try, von Aegir.’_

Instead, he said: "I do not care what it is, just hurry up."

Ferdinand nodded. He couldn’t believe it. Maybe this was actually going to work. He poured the tea and forced himself to breathe. If things were different...if they trusted each other...if he believed Edelgard was right to declare war…If, if, if. What did it matter?

“Hubert, I truly am sorry that we never understood each other. I wanted to build a new Empire with you. But you have made it clear you do not want me.”

Hubert gave him his patented snake eyed stare. "It is always 'the Ferdinand show' with you. If anyone is pretending to care about others, it is not Lady Edelgard."

Hubert gulped at the tea, as was his filthy habit. His face wrinkled at the taste, even though he never savoured it properly. Today that would be his worst mistake. Any tea-loving noble would have guessed Ferdinand's intentions by now. 

"That is untrue. I have always done my utmost best to serve the people of Aegir."

"I have only seen your family grow rich off their labour."

"I believe you are confusing me with my father again. You do not even see me. You only see my name."

"I have always seen you, von Aegir. I always knew you would betray Lady Edelgard. I only wish she had listened to me."

A bitter laugh. "It seems to me she listens to no one else."

Hubert's eye widened. "Wait. Surely you cannot be… jealous?"

Ferdinand swallowed. He could. Of course he could. Hubert and Edelgard always had each other. Whereas he had no one left at all. His father in prison. His mother in hiding. His aunt disowned, with no love for the nobility left. His other squabbling relatives, shut away from the very people they were meant to serve. He smiled thinly. "How do you like the tea?" 

"All your leaf water tastes the same to me."

Ferdinand sipped, careful to drink as little as possible. He didn't want to risk falling asleep himself. 

Hubert sighed. He sounded tired. "I would rather not have to tie you up and throw you onto the back of a horse. I am sure you would rather not face such an indignity either."

"So I am to come quietly then. I see."

Hubert drained the last of the tea. "Oh, look. Time's up."

Ferdinand watched him rise, fear prickling at his skin. Had his plan failed? Maybe Hubert wasn't susceptible to chamomile? But he'd brewed it long enough to knock out a horse… 

Hubert's eyes glazed over. The cup clattered to the ground. Hubert staggered. 

"I am sorry."

"What? What did-" 

"It's the tea. Varley chamomile. It only puts you to sleep."

Hubert growled. "Von Aegir!" He attempted to reach for Ferdinand but his arm dropped away and his knees gave out, like a newborn foal’s. Ferdinand caught him, gently lowered him to the ground.

"This is for the best. I do not belong in the Empire anymore."

“Chased you...so far…fool...” Hubert’s head lolled and his eyelids drooped. “Von Aegir! Wait! Will...get you...for this!”

A magic circle half formed in the air before fizzling out with a gentle puff. Hubert’s head dropped to his chest. And just like that, he was out. He’d come round in a few hours. But by then, Ferdinand would be deep in Alliance Territory. 

"I truly am sorry."

Ferdinand ran, trying to ignore the shooting pain in his foot. It had numbed enough he should probably be worried about it. But he simply did not have the time.

Hooves pounded after him - it seemed Hubert favoured persistence in his chosen soldiers. The liquid gloop sound of a Mire spell sent him careening to one side. But none of the soldiers in Hubert’s care could match Hubert’s power. And none of their horses could match the long strides of Ferdinand’s mare.

That night, Ferdinand went over the bridge. 

No one saw him go.

***

_To Her Majesty, Emperor Edelgard_

_I must apologise to you from the bottom of my heart. My efforts to catch von Aegir have failed. He crossed Myrrdin Bridge and is now in Alliance territory._

_I do not think it is viable to chase him across the border. The war effort must take priority. I plan to withdraw and travel back to Enbarr._

_Ferdinand's loyalty was always going to be difficult to win given the change in his family fortunes. Please do not blame yourself. I believe this would always have happened. Next time we see Ferdinand, it will be as an enemy._

_H.V.V_

***

**Epilogue**

“It is _not_ funny,” Ferdinand insisted. But he couldn’t stop his mouth twitching upwards. He dabbed at the table with a napkin, damp from where Lorenz had spit out his tea in the most ungentlemanly fashion.

The rose scented air and light sunshine made it an ideal day to take tea in the grand gardens of Gloucester House. It was every bit as glorious as Lorenz described. They sat at a darling garden table with two richly upholstered chairs. Tea was served by perfectly postured maids. Most of them already hated Ferdinand for the mess he'd unwittingly left in his wake. But really, it only made sense to take a shortcut over the lawn when the grounds were so vast...

“You are quite right, of course. ‘Funny’ does not begin to do it justice. It is absolutely hysterical. I can scarcely believe anything you have just told me.”

“I am glad the worst days of my life amuse you so.”

“Do not misunderstand. I am sorry you have suffered and beyond glad you made it to Gloucester safely. But is it not hilarious that you managed to outwit _Hubert von Vestra_ with such schemes?”

“It is hardly an achievement when Hubert always underestimates me.”

“You sell yourself short, my friend. It is unlike you,” Lorenz tilted his head to one side. “This business with Edelgard has got to you, hmm?”

“If I had not lost my temper, none of this would have happened.” 

“The blame for the rift between you does not lie solely at your feet. From what you have told me, the two of you could not agree on anything. In that case, it is only natural to go separate ways.”

“...We will never be friends. That path is forever closed.”

Lorenz reached out to touch his hand. “You have better friends elsewhere.”

Ferdinand nodded. His throat tightened. The last thing he wanted was to cry, but it seemed his eyes had their own ideas. 

“I cannot thank you enough.”

Lorenz nodded. He let Ferdinand sniffle without comment, which Ferdinand was eternally grateful for. He didn't want to be mocked or pitied on top of everything else. “There is no need to thank me. I have an ulterior motive. There is plenty of work to be done in Gloucester.”

“I will be kept busy, then. Good. I shall prove there is value in the nobility yet.”

“Indeed. The Alliance is not as wasteful as the Empire.”

Ferdinand knew his decision to leave the Empire would keep him up for many more nights. But for the moment, taking tea in the sunshine with his dearest friend, he let himself be content. He’d run clear across the Empire and Hubert von Vestra had not been able to catch him. That in itself was a grand achievement. He hoped it would be the first of many.


End file.
